Bound
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: Just when things are settling down, a newcomer joins the group, with one thing on his mind: Sasuke. Sequal to "Captive". Contains sasu/naru-naru/sasu ONHIATUS
1. The beggining of everything

_Author's notes_

_So, hear is the semi-anxiously awaited sequal to Captive! I am unbelievably sorry this has taken so long, but, as most of you know, life has a way of speeding up when you least expect it. The last two months or so have been some of the most hectic of my life, which is saying something...anyways, I'm sorry, and I hope you enjoy this!_

_Warning: Shohen-ai-Don't like it, don't read it-And implications of violence. Also almost pointless-ness_

_Disclamor: You know how there's SO MUCH Sakura in this series? Yeah, if I owned it, she would have been killed right around the time Haku was, f not ssoner_

_Author: Obsessive_

* * *

"Sasuke? Wake up." I groaned and rolled over, hiding under the covers. He sighed and I heard him mutter "Do we have to do this every morning?" before starting to shake me.

"Babe, wake up, we hafta go see the Hokage!" He turned me around to face him, and I blearily opened my eyes enough to glare at him. He chuckled lightly.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you forced my hand…remember that…" I heard him mutter some jutsu I was too tired to recognize, before three things happened very fast, all at once. First, it got very, very bright, second, it got very cold, seeing as my blanket was ripped away from me, and third, the floor became intimately acquainted with my face.

I stumbled into a sitting position and growled at Naruto. He smiled brightly at me and outstretched his hand. "Morning sleepy-head!" I glared for another few seconds, then took his hand and let him pull me up.

"You don't actually have to do that every time I don't want to get up…"

"I know, but its fun! Besides, today's special!" Seeing my blank look, he continued. "We have to meet with the Hokage in, like, an hour!" He sighed disappointedly at my obvious surprise. "Come on Sasuke, this is big! Your first mission as a Konoha Chunnin! After this you'll be one of us again!" He looked at me with wide, excited eyes, and I grinned back at him, finally remembering the importance of the meeting.

"Okay, I'll forgive you…this one time…now out of my way, I have to take a shower." I walked by him, making sure to brush his shoulder as I did. After a quick, hot shower, I walked back into out bedroom in nothing more than a towel.

I chuckled as he leered at me, lust shining in his baby-blues. I walked over to our dresser and pulled out a basic ninja outfit. I managed to get on my pants before Naruto walked over, stood behind me, and slipped his arms around my waist.

"I'm glad you're coming back..." He accentuated his words by kissing the back or my neck.

I smiled. "Everything's gonna be normal again…everything's gonna be better now…" He squeezed me tighter and I leaned back into him for a couple seconds before gently prying his arms off of me. He stepped back to let me finish getting dressed, then handed me my new headband. We put my old headband in a box in the closet, unable to get rid of it, but unable to see it.

Walking hand and hand, we made our way into the village, stopping briefly at the Hyuuga estate and Sai's apartment to pick them up. The second the Hokage tower came into view, Naruto's grip on my hand tightened, and he started to jog, pulling me along with him. The ANBU stationed let the five of us in immediately, and we walked into her office silently. I stared apprehensively at the woman behind the desk; she was holding a folder in front of her face, blocking her expression from us.

"So, Sasuke, you're back…" She set the file on her desk, gazing at me pensively. I swallowed nervously and nodded. She sighed deeply. "Do you have any idea how hard I had to work with the council to let them approve your becoming a ninja again? I spent hours convincing them…not because I like you, and not because I have faith in you, because I don't, but because you are an impressive shinobi, and I know that wouldn't betray your comrades again…" She frowned at me. "And if you do, know that I will not hesitate to send my best assassins after you. You only get so many chances, and all of yours have been used." I squirmed, and glanced at my friends. They were looking at me, though they quickly looked back at Tsunade.

"Okay, this is a group mission, and, in honor of Sasuke's come-back, a reunion of sorts. Team Gai, Team 8, Team 10, and, of course, Team 7." She smiled at Naruto's happy face before continuing. "When the rest of the group gets here, I'll tell you the details of your mission."

We only had to wait for about five minutes before laughter and conversation could be heard from down the hall. As the group drew closer, they got quieter and quieter. The door opened slowly, and everyone poured in.

Right away Ino found me. "Hey…" she whispered.

"Hey." I whispered back. We exchanged a brief smile, then looked at the Hokage.

"Well, now that we're all here, I can begin to explain your mission…You'll be traveling to the Rock Country, where you'll be split in two groups." She continued on, wand while half my brain focused on her and the mission, the other half was concentrating on how casually Naruto had slipped my hand in his.

"Any questions?" We all shook our heads. "Good. Now get going. I expect you all to be packed and waiting at the gate in half an hour. Dismissed."

We all hurried out the door, chatting as we made our way to our respective houses. After about half our group had left, Naruto tugged on my hand and signaled that it was time for us to leave. We said a few hurried goodbyes, then were off, reaching our house in only three minutes. Hurrying inside, we packed quickly.

"So…are you ready for this?" He asked me as we finished packing.

I frowned. "Of course I'm ready. This should be easy compared to what I've done before."

"That's not what I meant." It was his turn to frown. "You know what I'm asking."

I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders, almost forcing him to look into my eyes. "I. will. Not. Betray. You…I. Will. Never. Betray. You. Again." I emphasized every word, to help get the point across. Staring him down for a few more seconds, I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Come on, we should get going." I said, pulling away and grabbing my bag. He followed my lead, and we made our way to the main gate in silence.

Neji's team was already there, so was Hinata's , and we only had to wait another couple minutes before the other teams started to show up. With one final warning/goodbye from the Hokage, we set off.

Neji and Hinata's groups were going to spend a week doing surveillance on a prominent gang in the Rock Country. Normally, we would let their own shinobi take care of a problem like that, but lately they had taken a liking to killing off Konoha citizens, ninja and regular. Seeing as the Tsuchikage hadn't done anything about it, Tsunade was taking things into her own hands.

After their week was over, they met us at the meeting spot and told us all they could, and the next day our team and Shika's team were off to do our part. We covertly took out the entire organization, killing the leaders and destroying all their records, so the lower members would be scrambling for months before things got manageable. The whole thing went off without a hitch, and on the sixteenth day we were on our way back home.

We stopped at around 11, according to Sai, though none of us knew how he knew. We camped by a stream a little into the forest lining the path we had traveled on. Exhausted, we all sat around the fire talking mindlessly until Sakura turned to me.

"So, Sasuke, you made it." Her voice was cold and tinged with disappointment.

"Yeah, I did."

"Did you have to fight any urges to desert us again?"

I glared at her. "No, I didn't." I paused, looking around the circle at my comrades. "Did you think I would?" At this, to my sadness, they all looked away from me. A sharp pain pierced my heart. "Fine. Goodnight." I stood up and walked away, grabbing my bag and walking as far away from the group as I could in the small clearing. I rolled my makeshift bed out then lay down, back facing them.

I stiffened when I felt someone lay right next to me. In the background I could hear the others lay down too, and the fire-light dimmed to nothing. The person scooted closer to me, and I tensed, getting ready to hit them, when they rubbed my arm.

"Sasuke?" I ignored Naruto and the pleading tone in his voice and instead pulled the blanket closer around myself.

"I know you're awake." When I said nothing, he continued. "Okay, maybe I deserve this…I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so quick to doubt you, I just…you left, just like that, with almost no warning…I'm just constantly afraid I'll lose you again." His voice was so soft and pleading and warm that it dissolved my anger. I turned to face him and buried my face in his chest, letting him pull me into a hug.

I wont leave again. I promise." My voice was barely above a whisper and muffled, but I knew he heard me because of the way his arms tightened.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too." After that I fell asleep easily, dreaming of endless blue skies and lying under a bright, warm sun with a certain blonde.

A bloodcurdling scream shattered through my dream world and had me on my feet in seconds. Next to me Naruto did the same, and from a little ways away I could see Ino, Sai, and Sakura jumping up too. We glanced at each other then took off towards the noise. We were less than a mile away when we found them. Whoever had screamed was still there, fighting in a clearing.

Hiding our chakra and walking silently to the battle, we could tell the battle was coming to a close. Naruto held up a hand to stop us, then signaled for us to move. We broke through the last ring of trees only to stop in shock.

A huge cloud of dust and smoke was covering most of the clearing, but even through that we could see the blood that covered the ground and the trees. After a few seconds, we could begin to see forms appearing, a few on the ground, and one standing.

A gust of wind blew the last of the dust away, and the standing figure spoke. "Well, hello there."

* * *

_Review please!_

_Oh, and much love to Stary202, who gave me the title. Without them I'd probably still be stuck figuring one out._


	2. And that makes 14?

_Author's notes_

_Hey, it's me again! Two chapters in one night, amazing right? Yeah, well, see, here's my reason why: I personally thought the first chapter sucked. I didn't like it at all, and I was afraid that alot of people would agree and only read that, without bothering to keep checking for the second chapter, so I figured if there are two chapters up, some people will read both, and since this one is maybe a bit better than the first one, it might keep people interested. _

_Warning: Shohen-ai, an OC -shudders-_

_Disclamor: Dude, I could never be as awesome as Kishie-Sama, my name for the genious who created Naruto -bows down to an imaginary statue of him-_

_Author: Obsessive_

* * *

He was handsome, striking, would have been beautiful if not for the manliness that seemed to radiate from he. He was tall, over 6'5, and very buff, the black sleeves of his shirt clinging to his muscles. He had pale blonde hair that reached just below his shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes that smoldered.

Had it not been for the blonde Adonis at my side, I might have fallen for him right then. But the longer I was in his presence, the more this feeling was building, a feeling of danger. I felt my heart speed up from fear, and he hadn't even done anything. The feeling heightened when I saw that despite the blood that covered everything, he was perfectly clean.

"Who are they?" Sakura said, looking at the bodies on the ground.

"They're…bandits, who attacked me…I had no choice but to protect myself." His speech was perfectly executed, like it had been practiced many times before. His voice held this blankness that was offsetting, to say the least.

All of them frowned, but seeing as there was no evidence anything he said was false, we had to let it go. Instead, Ino focused on another point.

"And who are you?"

"My name is Kide. I'm a traveling ninja, like Jiraiya was." I could feel the way Naruto tensed at his former sensei's name, and I felt my dislike for him increase.

"What village?" Sai's voice was stressed, and I knew that he felt the same way I did.

"Konoha." To prove his point, he stuck out his hand, were a standard ninja-issued glove with a leaf-metal was.

"No kidding. That's where we're from."

"Hmm." He looked almost bored as he looked towards the forest, then passed over our faces, before doing a double-take at me. He stared at me for what felt like hours, but was probably seconds, and I squirmed under his intense gaze. I reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand, and that movement snapped his attention away from my face to our hands, which he stared at just as fixedly before looking up.

"Do you mind if I tag along? It's been awhile since I've been back home."

"Umm…" Ino looked around nervously at us before continuing. "I guess so…Come on, we've gotta get back to camp."

Seeing his nod, the five of us started walking through the trees, being careful not to slip in the blood, and made our way back to the others. Kide walked behind us, and I could feel him watching me. My whole body was tense, the "Fight or Flight" instinct trying to play itself out. Thankfully, Naruto was holding my hand pretty tight, whether sensing my stress or Kide's obvious fascination with me, I don't know, but either way I was glad for it.

When we got back, there was surprise written on everyone's face at the addition to our group, but when we explained things, they accepted him in, and we were on our way within the hour. He continued to leer at me the whole time, and twice he randomly walked up behind me while Naruto was away and stood so close to me I could feel his body heat.

Both times I elbowed him in the gut, hard. It may not have been the most "manly", or "ninja" thing to do, but it got him to back off, if only for a little bit. The second time Sai saw it and after Kide was a few feet away came over and stood by me, keeping him away.

"Is he bothering you?" I sent him a contemptuous look, and he frowned. "Okay, that was stupid. Is he trying anything?"

"No, he actually hasn't said anything at all to me, or touched me…he's just…leering at me, and doing what you just saw…" Sai looked over at him and glared. I could tell he was about to say something else, but was cut off.

"Hey, people, let's go! We've got a pretty long journey ahead of us! Time to move out!" Kiba's voice rang through the air, and Sai and I exchanged one more look before heading towards them, not needing to check to make sure Kide was following because his presence was still there, hanging over us like a ominous blanket.

I shivered suddenly, and Naruto, who had fallen back to walk with us, looked at me worriedly. I sent him what I hoped was a reassuring smile, then resisted the urge to turn around and look at Kide. Instead I focused on Naruto: his outfit, his smile, his hands. I reached out and grabbed one, reveling in how large and manly his hands were. I could feel Kide's chakra change, growing more unsteady and more powerful in anger, but before I or anybody else could look back at him, it was normal again.

I tightened my grip of his hand, then turned back halfway, enough to send him a heated glare. I'm not sure exactly what I wanted to happen, but it wasn't what I got. Instead of frowning or looking away, he smiled, like a cat to a mouse, and in that moment I knew we should have never walked into that clearing.

* * *

_Let the record state that I **HATEHATEHATEHATEHATE** OC's, but, for this fic, since it's set in a semi-actual Naruto world place, I had to make one. So, yeah, I sold my soul...I ave no more self-respect...but, I'm an author-ess?- and my Muse was telling me to go this way, and I followed her like a fool-continues to rant and rave like a crazy person-_

_Reviews give me back little bits of my respect!_


	3. Interrupted illusions

_Author's notes_

_Okay, first off I'm sorry about how late this is! You have no idea how busy I've been! Not only have I been sick-Like throwing up and stomechaches and coughing and sneezing- and I had surgery done to my foot, so that pretty much sucked, and despite all that I've been at my house for three days and two nights in the last three weeks...so yeah...So this chapters pretty much completely due to Compulsive's nagging-and let me tell you, she is SCARY sometimes...So, I'm sorry of the chapter kind of sucks, but I tried, so..._

_Waring: Swearing, boy love_

_Disclamor: If any of you honestly think that I own Naruto, then you need to close this window and step away from the computer, because you obviously cannot be left alone with it_

_Author: Obsessive_

"Isn't this a lovely evening?" Sakura half-asked to us, and, much as I hated to admit it, she was right. The sky was pink, yellow, and purple, and some of the light had managed to seep through the trees, drenching us in a golden glow.

Beautiful as it might have been, I wasn't able to enjoy any of it. I could feel cold brown eyes focusing on me, memorizing ever move I was making. He sat right across from me in the circle, in between Ino and Sakura. I squirmed and looked at him long enough to glare at him, although after the first day I realized that they had no effect on him.

Turning to Sai, who sat on my left, I opened my mouth to say something but stopped short, seeing the brunette glaring as heatedly at Kide as I had been. Feeling the corners of my mouth up, I nudged Sai until he glanced at me to show him, and he returned the gesture.

"How are you?" A warm voice floated into my ear, and an even warmer body leaned against mine. I scooted until I could comfortably lean against him before I replied.

"I'm fine, you?"

Naruto smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head. "I'm better now."

Before I could say anything else, a loud yawn escaped my mouth. Everyone in the circle looked at me and I blushed, causing Shikamaru and Kiba to crack up and Sai, Neji, and Ino to giggle. Naruto chuckled and kissed the top of my head again.

"I guess you're a little tired too?"

"Maybe just a little…" I could feel the heat slowly leaving my face as I spoke.

"Well, then, let's go to bed!" He looped his arm around my waist and stood, pulling me up with him. "Hey, we're off to bed!" Naruto announced.

There was a chorus of goodnights as we left the warmth of the fire and headed towards our sleeping mats. He bent down and pulled the two together, then laid down on one and patted the other. I smiled at him and lay down too. We curled into each other and I fell asleep quickly to the hypnotic sound of his breathing.

Sometime later, probably three of four hours, I woke with a start from a nightmare. I closed my eyes, trying to let go of the terror that was flowing through my veins when I heard a noise.

"Sasuke." It was nothing more that a whisper, more like the wind, and yet I heard it clear as anything. "Sasuke." I heard it again, louder this time, beckoning me, and for whatever reason, I decided to follow it. Carefully removing myself from Naruto, I slowly stood and began creeping towards where the voice came.

"Sasuke…" It was more drawn out this time, coming from another direction, and I turned sharply, heading deeper into the forest. I came into a small clearing and stopped abruptly. There were no sounds here; no leafs blowing, no animals moving, no wind whistling-It was completely devoid of life. I sudden shock of terror ran through me, and I pulled out a kunai, backing up as quick as I dared.

"Oof!" I uttered in shock. Instead of disappearing into the trees, I hit what felt like a metal barrier. I turned to look, but saw nothing but forest. Frowning, I leaned against it as hard as I could and pushed, trying to break free.

"It's not going to break." A deep voice chuckled from the shadows. I stopped and looked toward the sound. "That's smart, to not waist your energy anymore. You're going to need it." His voice came from the right, and I turned towards it.

"Still, its not going to matter in the end." This time he was right behind me, and I tried to run, but it wasn't quick enough. He caught my hands and pulled me into him before I could even get a foot away.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I snarled at him.

He chuckled again, a dry, humorless sound. "Now, now Sasuke. That's not very polite, talking like that to a comrade."

"You're not my comrade, now back the hell off!" I struggled against him harder. In response, he tightened his grip to the point of bruising, and I could feel my hands beginning to go numb. The kunai slipped from my grip and fell to the ground silently, and with it my terror increased tenfold. I felt my energy start to wane, and I stopped fighting him.

I could feel his smile at my apparent surrender. "See, isn't this so much better." He paused to lick the shell of my ear, and I shivered in disgust. "By the end of the night, you'll be begging for me to do that…Now, lets see, what do I need to-" He stopped talking for a couple of seconds before continuing. "First off, lets do something to make you a little more relaxed."

He uttered a few tasteless words and I felt my body go slack against my will. Panic rose through me as I struggled to make myself move. He set me down so I was leaning against the barrier, then walked in front of me and crouched so we were eye to eye with each other.

"I want to know about you, Sasuke. I want to know all about you." Suddenly I felt like I was being thrust head-first into a gallon of boiling water. I tried to scream, but no noise came out. Just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, and I sighed in relief only to gasp in horror at what I saw.

Instead of the forest, I saw my apartment back in Konoha, except for noticeably different. There was a huge bloodstain on the floor, and a huge bandage across my chest. A sudden banging at my door broke my thoughts, and to my surprise I walked to the door and opened it.

"Come on Sasuke! It's almost started!" Sai looked excited, but appalled, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs and into the town square. I nearly fainted when I saw what was there.

A giant crowd was gathering around a platform which had a guillotine placed in the center of it, and walking up in chakra binds was my blonde savior. His hair was matted and dirty, as was the rest of him, and there were several new cuts and bruises decorating the skin I could see. His eyes were blood red and the whisker marks more feral, and even from where I was I could feel Kuubi's chakra radiating off of him in waves.

"No…" My voice was weak and hoarse, like I had been crying for hours on end before Sai had come. In fact, I could feel more tears gathering in my eyes at the petrifying sight in front of me.

Sai grabbed my hand as we watched in silence as the led him up and shoved him down so he was in place. I screamed and the blade dropped swiftly, stopping only after the revolting sound of sliced flesh and bone was burned into my memory.

"SASUKE!" I was thrown violently into the real world by a loud shout from my one and only. I glanced at Kide to find him as shocked as I was. In a second he was backing the shadows, watching me.

"I'm here…" My voice was shaky and weak, but I knew he heard it, and I struggled to get up and right myself before he found me. As he walked into the clearing, I tried to wipe my face clear of any signs of unhappiness. Too late, I remembered how well he could read me, because he was by my side in a flash and peering into my eyes worriedly.

"What's wrong? Why're you here? Are you okay?" I opened my mouth, about to tell him everything, when I glanced up at the trees and saw Kide's eyes, flashing a warning at me, and the image of Naruto, bound and waiting for death flashed through my head.

I swallowed. "I woke up from a nightmare, and took a walk…I must have fallen asleep and had another one…" He frowned deeply at me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back to camp. I took one last look at Kide to see him slide into the shadows again.

* * *

_So...yeah...oh, and, um, just so you know, I'm gonna be in Alabama visiting some of my best friends, so I'll be MIA for another week or so, but hopefully I'll get some writting in...I half to wake up at THREE IN THE MORNING to make it to my flight...Gods, that sucks..._

_And to anybody who's reading **Baby Steps**, I'm sorry, but thats going to be awhile..._


	4. A warning overlooked

_Authors notes_

_I want you to know that it is three in the morning! Three in the morning, and I had two hours of sleep last night, thanks to these demonic flies that have turned my room into their nesting place! It's disgusting! But, anyways, thats how much I love you guys! So...Yeah! _

_Warning: Swearing! And boy-love!_

_Disclamor: Its too late -Or early- to think of something funny, so the gist is that I don't own Naruto...It'd be sweet if i did, though!_

_Author: Obsessive_

* * *

By the time dawn broke, I was so restless I was actually twitching. Not ten minutes later I heard someone get up, and my head immediately snapped towards them, terrified that it was Kide. Fortunately, it was Sakura, and I watched her creep away from camp towards the stream with some clothes, then come back awhile later looking refreshed.

"Wake up, everybody!" She called out, banging on a pot for good measure. I rose quickly, and she looked at me, surprise written plainly on her face. I was usually one of the first to go to bed, and one of the last to wake up; I can't help it, looking this good takes lots of beauty sleep. Gradually, the others awoke, and I watched them fumble around, trying to get their things together.

"You're up early." A voice from behind me startled me, and I turned to see Kide standing a foot away from me, a smirk plastered smugly to his face. My blood ran cold, and I started backing up.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me." I said, my voice low enough that only he could hear me. I tried as hard as I could to keep myself from betraying any emotions.

"Tch. Are you really angry? Trust me, last night was a play date compared to what I have planned." For the first time since I met him, all the false kindness and humanity had left his eyes and tone, and it terrified me. I moved away from him as quick as I could and knocked into Ino, carrying her supplies.

"Ah! Sasuke! Watch where you're going!" She snapped at me.

I turned away from Kide to her and bent down, picking up all of her stuff. "I'm so sorry Ino! I wasn't trying to, I just got distracted, and-"

"Its all right, Sasuke. Just…Just pay attention, okay?" She sighed, and gave me a worried look. I tried to smile, and it did little to please her, but she took her stuff and continued on. I refused to turn to look at him, and instead walked over to my site and started to pack.

"You okay?" Naruto asked me quietly.

I was about to answer when Sakura cut me off. "Hurry up people! The Hokage is expecting us today, and we can be back home by sunset, but we have to leave in the next few minutes if we do! And you know how the Hokage hates waiting!" She yelled to all of us.

"What's the point? We wont be able to work on the mission statements until tomorrow!" Kiba asked, clearly not wanting to start out already.

"She gave me strict orders to have us back by tonight, and for all of us to go straight to her office as soon as we do! Plus, given our recent addition, I think we'd have to go there anyways." She glared lightly at him, and he continued to pack, though I could see him grumbling to himself.

Five minutes later we were on our way, and I walked closely between Sai and Naruto, trusting them to protect me. However, as hard as tried, I couldn't ignore the stare that was focused on me the entire time. No matter where I moved, he continued to watch me. It got so bad even Kiba was glaring at him by the time we sat down for lunch.

Finally, after hours of non-stop walking, the gates of Konoha came into view. There was a group sigh of relief; Even Lee, who probably has the best endurance of all of us, was tired. When the giant doors slowly swung open and we walked through, I could feel the gatekeepers eyes following me.

"Hey, wait!" One of them called out. They strolled over to us, then stopped. "We've got orders from the Hokage. We're supposed to take you in to her." They started walking towards her tower, but not before sending me a few curious glances which I returned with a glare.

"Who're they?" I whispered to Naruto.

"Izumo and Kotetsu. Izumo's the one with only one eye." He cracked a smile at that. "And Kotetsu has the spiky hair. They're Tsunade's 'personal assistants'. More like her slaves." He chuckled.

"Ah." I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me closer to him as we continued to walk with the group.

The ANBU guards let us in right away and waved at our escorts. They gave me and Kide each our own little frowns, like they knew we didn't belong with the group. Somehow we managed to squish into the elevator, and a few minutes later we were standing in the hallway outside Tsunade's door. I swallowed nervously, and Naruto's grip tightened.

"Come in, come in!" Her muffled voice carried out to us. We followed her request and the 15 of us swarmed through the doorway into her office. She scanned our numbers, seeming to relax a bit when she saw me, but when she came to Kide she pursed her lips.

"Kide. What're you doing here? I thought-" She stopped, glancing at the rest of us. He glided to the front of us and stood in front of her, to the left just enough that I could see part of her face. She looked distressed, and I felt myself tense even more at her obvious dislike of him.

"Its true, I did leave Konoha, but then, they found me and I realized that it was time for me to go home…I found something interesting." Her eyes briefly met mine and I felt a wave of unhappiness wash over me. What did she know that I didn't?

"Well, we'll just have to find you a place to stay, wont we?" She sent him a pointed look, clearly telling him something, but what I could only guess. She waited for him to nod before turning to us. "Well, tell me about it."

Kide walked back to his place in the back of the group as we started to tell her about our mission. She listened intently as we went over everything, up until meeting Kide. Finally, she smiled and waved her hand to dismiss us. "Except, Sakura, I'd like to speak to you alone, and if Kide and Sasuke would wait outside so I can talk to you afterwards?" We all nodded, and the other filed out, grumbling about how tired they were. He walked over to the end of the hallway and leaned against the wall, watching me.

"Here, I'll sit with you and wait." Naruto said, pulling me towards the bench across from her door and into his lap.

"Its okay, I'll be fine alone!" I protested, but he just kissed my forehead.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but I still don't want you walking around at night alone!" He glanced at Kide. "There are some crazy people running around, y'know?"

I smiled at him, and leaned down and kissed him. It was a small kiss, sweet and simple, but it had the same intensity as making-out with anybody else would have; Naruto just had this passion that came through, no matter what he did. We continued to snuggle while we waited, and I tried to ignore the other blonde's stare and his occasional noises. Finally, the door opened and Sakura walked out.

"You can go in now." She said with a cold voice and equally cold glance. I stood and walked in, with one last look at my lover, who smiled encouragingly.

"Shut the door, please." She waited until I did so to continue speaking. "So how did it go?"

"Well."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Is that it?" She clearly wanted more, and her piercing look made me want to elaborate.

"It was awkward at times…and weird, to be working _for_ Konoha, instead of against them…To be honest, there were times I was afraid I would slip up and go back to being a villain…But I didn't! I made it through and did a good job, and I wasn't tempted to leave or anything." My voice rang with sincerity, and I could tell she knew I meant it.

"Good." She smiled at me. "Now, onto something a little more serious. I'm going to give you a warning, and I can't say anything more than I'm going to, but you'd do well to pay attention. Do not hang around Kide. Stay away from him." She sighed. "Kami, his coming back just opens up a flood of unwanted worries, doesn't it?" She said more to herself than me. For a couple minutes, she just stared at her desk.

Finally, she looked up at me. "Okay, go home. Get some rest. Enjoy being with Naruto." I smiled at her, and turned and walked to the door. "I'm proud of you Sasuke."

"Thanks." I said as I walked out to the hallway. Naruto stood and grabbed my hand, pulling my to the elevator. I heard her doors shut, and a brief glance backwards told me Kide wasn't with us anymore. I sighed in relief.

"You ready to be home?" My blonde savior asked, and I smiled at him kissed him. "Yeah, me too." He pulled me into his arms and I got the strangest feeling, like this was only the calm before the storm, but I shrugged it off.

Some things are meant to be ignored.

* * *

_So, here's the basic plan for this story/series: The first part of Bound is kinda iffy, then it gets really exciting! Then the next story -Which I already have semi-planned out and is AWESOME!- will be very good, and that may be the end of this whole story-idea-thingy. After that I'll move on to other chapter stories!_

_And if you've noticed my writing hasn't been up to its usual self lately, blame summer vacation: I'm one of those people that needs pressure to do good work!_

_Reviews make my heart sing!_


	5. Authors notes: I'm so sorry!

_Authors notes_

_I'm sooooooooooo incredibly sorry everyone! For anyone whos reading Baby Steps, you already know some of the reason this is soooooo late, but to everyone who doesn't, I'll fill you in. Basically, I've had three more surgeries -minor ones, but they still sucked-, I started a new school and became a member of "The Beautification Comitee" and get to paint the ENTIRE school, got and dumped a boyfriend, fell in puppy-love with a guy whos got a -female dog- of a girlfriend, lost four friends, and gained a bunch more...I also got in a minor car accident and got a concusion from it! Wee! _

_So anyways, I'm working on the next chapter, and I'm working as hard as I can, but its been a hectic couple of months...I can only hope you'll still be here when I get back from the lala world I'm in -HintHintPlease- and that you'll be as wonderful as you have been in the past! _

_Again, I'm sooooooooo sorry! I'll have the next chapter out by monday night, I promise! _

_Obsessive_


	6. A fight and a note

_Author's notes_

_I'm back from the dead! Well, not quite...Back from the lala land **-AKA, surburbia. Wow,I miss living in a city!-** at least. So, some stuffs been happening...I'm not going to bore you with the details -**You can look in the last authors notes of you wanna know**-, but i will say this: Teenage guys suck! They are a ball of insecurity, hormones, and romance. Geez. _

_To make it worse, there's this guy **-Please excuse my ranting, I really like him-** who's totally perfect for me! He looks amazing, he's funny, sweet, romantic, witty, loyal, protective, and he likes me back! Its perfect! But he's dating this chick**- Who is an aweful person, let me tell you-** and he wont break up with her cause she "broke her tendon**"-Can you even do that? And even if you can, it wouldn't bleed, would it? I don't think it would, and she's knows it too-** and's now on-and-off in a wheelchair, and what kind of guy breaks up with a chick in a wheelchair? Gods, I hate it. I've nearly sworn off romance. But enough ranting!_

_Warning: Boylove. Swearing? Strangeness?_

_Disclamor: I've nearly got enough for a plane ticket to Japan...and when I do, it'll all be mine! MINE!! Won't that be fun? 'Til then though, I own nothing. _

_Author: the lovely and full of rants Obsessive_

* * *

"Are you okay?" A voice asked me worriedly. I looked up and stared, finally recognizing her as Tenten and Neij, who stood behind her.

"I'm fine." They gave me twin looks. "Seriously, I'm fine. Just tired."

The brown-eyed girl bent down next to me. Neji casually leaned against the tree I was sitting against. They both watched me as I pretended not to notice. Finally, she spoke.

"Why're you so tired?"

"Just…some nightmares, is all." I said off-handedly, trying to end the conversation. We were silent for a few moments.

"If something is bothering you, you don't have to keep it to yourself. You have friends, you know." Tenten said softly.

"You have Naruto." Neji added accusingly. I looked at the ground in guilt. We sat in silence for awhile, all looking away from each other. Eventually, they both stood.

"Please…just talk to someone. This isn't just you that's suffering." The brunette girl said gently. Neji looked down at me almost kindly before they walked away, leaving me alone in the park. I stood quietly, and started to walk back to the house.

"So…let's see how this would go…" I said to myself, almost whispering. "Naruto, sweetie, you know that new ninja that just came back with us? Yeah, well, he held me captive in the middle of the night, did some kind of…jutsu, I guess…and threatened us. So now I'm having horrible nightmares and can't make myself stop being scared." I sighed. "Yeah, that'd go over well."

As I walked into the yard, I felt a familiar wave of calm wash over me. Some of the lights were on, and I could see Naruto through the kitchen windows. I stood there, watching him try and cook dinner, for a few minutes before walking into the house.

"I'm home." I called out, slipping my shoes off.

"Hey!" Naruto poked his head out of the kitchen long enough to flash me a brilliant smile, then ducked back in. I followed him, and smelled the air appreciatively.

"Smells good." I said, walking up behind him and hugging him. I nuzzled his back, and he turned around, pulled my head up and gently kissed me. I felt his smile, and I felt my own lips curl up to match his. We stayed like that, locked in each others embrace for another minute, until a curl of smoke came out of the over and we broke apart abruptly.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed as he flew to the oven and removed a blackened piece of meat. I chuckled quietly as he waved the smoke off and tried to hack the burnt pieces off. Finally, he turned around with a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I tried." I opened the counter behind me and pulled out two packets of ramen. I traded the pan for the ramen, and took it to the sink.

"This works fine, you know." I smiled. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we eat." He matched my smile and went back to cooking.

A little bit later, as we were eating, I cleared my throat. _'Now or never,'_ I thought to myself. "Naruto…" He looked up from his bowl, a bunch of ramen hanging out of his mouth. He nodded to signal me to go on. I closed my eyes.

"You know Kide, right?" I paused, and he slurped the rest of his noodles and set his fork down. "What would you say if I said that I thought he was…bad?"

"What do you mean? Be specific." Naruto frowned.

I sighed. "I mean, what if I thought he was…into me…in an obsessive way?"

My blonde lover gave me a look. "You're kidding me, right?"

At my look, he scoffed. "_Unbelievable_. You have got the biggest ego of anyone I've ever met. I thought this was over, Sasuke. I thought you were done thinking you were the center of the universe!"

I frowned. "I never thought that-"

"_Please!_ You left 'to get stronger'! You killed Orochimaru when he 'couldn't help you anymore'! You murdered your own _brother_ 'cause he was stronger than you! Everything you did for, like, seventeen years, including jerking me, Sakura, and about thirty other people around was because you were insecure! I thought you were done with that. I thought I made you change!"

He paused, but stared again when I opened my mouth to speak. "Sasuke, is it too much for to have one person, just one, not be in love with you?! Seriously…Aren't I enough?" Without waiting for my answer, he pushed his chair away from the table and walked out of the kitchen.

I had enough sense to get up right after him and follow him, but when I tried to tough him he pulled away. "You need to get your priorities straight. I can't be pulled around like this." With that, he left, and I stared at the door in silence for a long time.

Sometime, I'm not sure when, I must have moved and fallen asleep, because when I woke up, I was laying on the couch. Slowly I stood, stretching my arms and moving into the kitchen. When I caught sight of the table, however, I felt tears spring to my eyes, and rushed out. I frowned when I saw a piece of paper stuck to the door. I felt a glimmer of hope when I saw it was male handwriting.

The hope died when I looked closer. The small, neat print was nothing like Naruto's. Confused and disappointed, I continued to read through it.

_**Sasuke-**_

_**If you're reading this, it must mean that is morning…which means I'm on a mission now! Don't worry though…I left a clone behind to make sure you're no lonely…sorry to hear about you and Naruto. The fight looked pretty nasty.**_

_**Kide**_

_**P.S. You looked uncomfortable, so I moved you to the couch. I hope you slept well!**_

I stared at the paper blankly, then looked around the room. Nothing was changed, but now that I was awake, I could notice the strong traces of chakra. His chakra. I could feel it everywhere-in the air, on my skin, in my clothes. I felt my breathing stop. Then I screamed.

* * *

_Sasuke's such a drama queen...Still,I love him! I feel kinda bad though...in all of our stories, he's always the one who suffers...that's kinda horrible, especially since he's like one of our favorite charactors...I'm munching on a cookie...It's stale, but oddly really yummy..._

_Okay,I have a question: **Do any of you still like/read this story?** Cause honestly, it doesn't seem like it, andI don't really like it that much, so if no one likes it, I might discontinue it and move on to something else...But if you want me to continueit, I will._

_**And this isn't some lame ploy for reviews...**I'm just, well, unmotivated, and if no one else is, then whats the point of writing it? but if someone does, I'll kepp writng it...I'd like to continue, but...you know..._

_**Reviews make me less stressed!**_


	7. I'm so sorry

_Dear readers,_

_So, this is one of the hardest pieces of writing I've ever written…I'm sorry, but I have to put both Bound and Cradle on hold. In the last few months, my father has had a serious medical crisis and I'm having to take care of my little sisters during most of my free time. We're also going through other troubles, and I just really need to have some weight lifted off my shoulders…Believe me, I really didn't want to do this! I've put it off as long as I can, and tried to make this work, but as you've probably noticed, I haven't updated either story in months. I've decided to keep trying to work on Baby Steps because I feel more invested in it…I fully understand if you're mad, but please, try to understand…_

_Obsessive_


End file.
